In the aforementioned co-pending U.S. patent application filed May 11, 1978, Ser. No. 905,061, entitled CONTROL PANEL AND SYSTEM and of which the inventors herein are also co-inventors, a capacitive touch entry switch and panel is disclosed in which certain of the capacitive plates and interconnecting electrical circuits are formed on a flexible sheet of non-conductive material attached to a dielectric panel that forms a part of each capacitive switch.